How to Cut a Tsu san's Hair
by TasiaChiba
Summary: While playing poker, Tsuzuki's on a role, but will the tables turn as he takes on Tatsumi? Light shounenai fluff. So light, you might even miss it!


FWEHEHE! Yesh! I hast done ith! My first Yami no Matsuei ficcy! KUWAH KUWAH! Nothing more than a little laugh and slight fluff. So slight, you might miss it. OI! Ah yesh, sadly, the characters do not belong to moi, as much as I'd like to claim that money grubbing Tatsumi for myself! ARR! And perhaps Tsuzuki... cause he's just too much fun to harass! 

Yami no Matsuei is ©Matsushita Yoko.

Thanks to Nezumi for reading it for me, kuwah! A nice mwarghies goes out to her. And out to me friends who kept ordering me to finish it. Yes, I had to learn how to play poker for this. Yes I did research to learn poker. No, I've not had a chance for anyone to read the finished version, so if you have a complaint about my inadequacies in playing poker... well... email or IM me and tell me what I did wrong! PLEASE?

**--------------------------------------------------------------------  
How to Cut a Tsu-san's Hair  
--------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hisoka, Watari, and Tsuzuki sat around a small, square cardtable playing at cards. Faces intent, the room was silent until the door opened and in stepped Tatsumi Seiichirou. The four card players made no move to look up at their quiet intruder. Each lay down their cards in turn. Finally, a huge grin broke across Tsuzki's face as he lay all his cards down!

"I win!" The other players grumbled as they set their own cards down and Tsuzuki gathered the few coins sitting on the table. Tatsumi continued to watch with mild interest. "Would you like to join our game, Tatsumi?" Tsuzuki called to the waiting man.

"You might not... He seems to be on quite the winning streak," Hisoka countered.

"Awww, you're no fun," Tsuzuki said before sticking his tongue out. He looked up to Tatsumi. "I'll go easy on you, I promise!"

Tatsumi stood a moment in thought. Finally, he nodded and walked to the table. "Yes, I do think I'd like to play one round."

"Well, I'm out of this one." Hisoka stood to move away from the table.

"I agree." Watari, too, stood.

"You, two! Abandoning the game?"

"No, just leaving for our pocket's sake. Good thing we were only playing for petty change!" Watari grimaced, clearly happy that was all they'd wagered.

"Aren't you going to at least stay for the game?"

"It would be too much temp-" He was kindly interrupted by the large, dolefull look Tsuzuki was currently giving. Eyes briming with tears, Watari found himself trapped within a dangerous vice. Just how much did Tsuzuki know the power he weilded with those eyes of his? "Sure. Tatsumi will probably need the support!"

Tsuzuki promptly looked to Hisoka, who immediately knew the futility in trying to escape, simply sighed, and nodded his head. "This is sure to be interesting, if not a fast victory..."

Tsuzuki clasped his hands in glee before turning once more to his almost forgotten opponent. "Ready?" He grinned wickedly.

"Yes."

Tatsumi reached for the deck of cards and began shuffling.

"So what is the game?"

"Poker. Five card draw."

"Alright," he said as he dealt out 5 cards to each of them.

The game began with Tsuzuki setting down two cards and picking two up. Tatsumi set down one of his cards and drew one in replacement.

"What would you like to bet?"

"A nickle."

"I see it and will raise it a penny." Though he was sure he'd win, his conscience wouldn't even allow him to consider anything higher.

"Wow, we're shooting high today!"

"Such sarcasm."

Tsuzuki grumbled and replaced three more cards while Tatsumi replaced one.

"Why don't we make this game a little more difficult? How about a bonus (or should it be dinner?) if I win?"

Watari looked to Hisoka, "Glad we bailed when we did!" Hisoka inclined his head in agreement.

Well, Tatsumi thought to himself, perhaps not money directly then. Or, if it really came down to it, the amount of the bonus wasn't exactly specified... Even a penny could be a raise...

"Why not." His eyes gleamed while two mouths silently dropped. "And since you chose your prize, may I choose my own?"

"Sure! What would you like?"

Tatsumi remained silent a moment before replying, "Your hair."

"My hair?" Tsuzuki asked, confused. "Why would you want my hair?"

"To cut."

Tsuzuki lifted a hand to his head. The confused light in his eyes remained a moment longer, just before the meaning dawned on him and his eyes hardened with determination. "All right." A slow sneaky, smile began to spread across his face. "In any case, it's not like you'll win!"

With the two parties' minds made up, and with two watchers in complete silence and shock, they continued on with their game.

So now, the air was tense, each player visibly so. A huge grin broke across Tsuzuki's face as he lay his cards down. "Ha! Beat this!" He sat back, arms crossing as he continued to smile, overjoyed by his "win." "Full House!"

Tatsumi looked down at his cards a moment, before looking back up and meeting Tsuzuki's eyes. Slowly he laid his cards down. "Straight Flush." He smiled devilishly as he sat back himself.

Tsuzuki's face fell. He stared in abject horror at the truth the cards told him. Simply, he'd lost. "But.. I was sure..."

"Perhaps it was that you had a horrible poker face for this game," he explained non-chalantly. Carefully, he gathered the loose change on the table, slipping it into his pocket before standing. "I'd like to collect my prize now."

Tsuzuki paled. He couldn't be serious. He knew Tatsumi hated the unruliness of his hair, but still...

Hisoka and Watari sat frozen in place, borderline debating whether or not to say something in Tsuzuki's defense... borderline becaue the one they'd be debating against was Tatsumi.

"I knew he was cold hearted, but I didn't think he could be so cruel," Hisoka whispered under his breath. Watari simply nodded in agreement.

"Watari-san, Do you have a knife that you wouldn't mind if I borrowed?" Hesitating only a moment, catching the glint in Tatsumi's eyes, then complied, pulling out a small pocket knife he had used in his lab. "Thank you," Tatsumi said as he took the knife.

Tsuzuki couldn't watch as Tatsumi walked to him, burying his face in his hands. He felt Tatsumi stop to stand beside him and raised his head momentarily with a mournful look. For a moment, he thought Tatsumi might change his mind, but then Tatsumi raised the knife and he returned his face to his hands. He felt Tatsumi's hand thread through his hair, almost carressing, before pulling away. Then nothing. He waited. He heard the smallest whisper of a sound, then felt Tatsumi move away. Tsuzuki looked up, curious to exactly what Tatsumi was doing.

Tatsumi stood beside him, expression serious as he held up a single lock of hair. "Thank you, Tsuzuki-san." He returned the knife to Watari, thanking him as well. Tasks all done, he moved to leave. On his way out the door, he called back over his shoulder, "We should do this again sometime," then gently closed the door behind him. He remained a moment, a soft smile gracing his lips, as he carefully placed the lock in his pocket with the rest of his prize.

"Yes, we should do this again sometime," he whispered to himself before turning and walking away down the hall.

**------------------------------------------------  
End  
------------------------------------------------**


End file.
